


through and through

by SleepySungie



Series: hyunsung drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, but hyunjin doesnt like jisung very much at the start, enemies might be a bit too strong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySungie/pseuds/SleepySungie
Summary: every day jisung tells hyunjin a pick up line in the hopes of scoring a date with his crush. and every day, hyunjin says no. until now
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: hyunsung drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	through and through

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this for the valentine's day collab project by @staytist_cc on twitter. this was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed writing this! i hope you all like it as well :D as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated <3

"You know, I value my breath so it'd be great if you didn't take it away every time you walked by." 

Hyunjin just rolls his eyes and shuts his locker door, leaning his head on it with a soft sigh. He should be used to this by now. Every single day, without fail, the same thing happens. He happens. Han Jisung. The annoying, overly confident boy who for some reason just won't leave him alone. For the past 2 months, every day at 3:00 when Hyujin goes to his locker to collect his things the same thing happens. Jisung comes up behind him and spews out a cheesy, annoying, dumb pick up line with the (absolutely futile) hope that one of these day hyunjin will what? Suddenly fall in love with him and want to go out? That is never going to happen. The last thing in the world that Hwang Hyunjin wants is to go on a date with that cocky little idiot. 

"No, Jisung. Go away, I'm not going out with you."  
Hyunjin tiredly replies, finally turning around to look at the other boy. 

It's not like he's ugly, he's actually kinda cute. With his messy blonde hair, bright smile, and those cheeks that for some reason make Hyunjin wanna just reach out with both hands and squeeze his face. It's just when he opens his mouth and starts spewing all of his arrogant, cocky boy, "I'm the best ever" bullshit that Hyunjin loses it. 

"Please? Just one date, that's all I'm asking. If you don't like me after that, then I'll leave you alone for good. I swear." Hyunjin can't help but notice that he actually seems.... nervous? He's fidgeting an awful lot, pulling on the sleeves of his oversized pink and purple sweater, and he's biting his lip so much that for a second Hyunjin actually feels a little concerned. This is nothing like he usually acts. Every day so far that he's been playing this little game, he comes over and spews out his pick up line of the day and when Hyunjin inevitably says no he always goes right into his big speech about how he's so great everyone should want to date him. 

_"I'm the whole package, why wouldn't you want to go out with me? I'm smart, funny, charming, handsome, talented. And the list goes on. There's like nothing I can't do." He said to Hyunjin just yesterday, standing across from the older boy with his arms crossed and his face scrunched up into a pout that, as much as Hyunjin hated to admit, was pretty fucking adorable. _  
  
That Jisung was the complete opposite to the shy, tired looking boy standing in front of him. For some reason it sparked something in Hyunjin. Curiosity, maybe. Or maybe just pity. But Hyunjin's still not completely sold on the idea of actually going on a date with him. __

__"Aren't you tired of this already Jisung? You're just wasting your time trying to win me over. I don't like guys like you and I never will. Not even one date will change that. You should just stop already." Hyunjin said with a huff, crossing his arms much like Jisung did to him yesterday._ _

__At that, Hyunjin watched Jisung's face fall, all the confidence and joy he associated the other boy with seemingly draining out of him._ _

__Jisung gave Hyunjin a look that the other boy had never seen from him before. He looked angry, like he was trying to glare but for some reason it just looked so sad. Like any second now his facade would crack and he would burst into tears._ _

__"Of course I'm tired. Do you think I like making myself seem like a complete ass in front of you of all people? Cause I don't. I just don't know any way to get you to go out with me. So. Just one date. Please, Hyunjin. Give me one chance, one night, and if you still don't even want to give us a shot then I'll leave you alone for good. But please don't just throw me away without even trying to get to know me."_ _

__Hyunjin then felt his resolve crumble.  
"Fine. One date. But after this you have to leave me alone. No more pick up lines, no more stupid love notes in my locker, no more always being there every time I turn around. One night and afterwards you have to stop this." _ _

__Instead of looking happy, like Hyunjin expected from the other boy, Jisung just nodded tiredly. He gave Hyunjin was what probably meant to be a nice smile but it looked so concerningly fake that it almost made Hyunjin a little worried. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny piece of pink construction paper, cut into the shape of a heart. It looked like a lot of work had gone into making it and for a second Hyunjin felt his heart stutter and his face grow a little warm. On the border of the small heart there was white lace that had been glued there seamlessly. On one side it had his name is beautiful cursive font. And on the other side, there was an address. He looked up at Jisung, a little confused, but the other boy just smiled softly. The first real smile Hyunjin had seem from the younger boy all day._ _

__"Meet me at that address tonight. 7 pm. Goodbye, Hyunjin._ _

__And with that, Jisung turned around and sprinted away._ _

__***** _6:58 pm ___*****_ _

____Hyunjin stood outside of the address that Jisung had given him. He thought maybe it would take him to a restaurant or maybe to the other boy's house. But instead, he's standing at the entrance to the park.  
He can see Jisung's silhouette from where he's standing but the other boy has yet to spot him from his spot in front of the giant "Welcome to Levanter Park" sign. _ _ _ _

____Hyunjin sighed softly and smoothed out his shirt before he started to walk towards Jisung. He spent an hour trying to pick out an outfit for this and for some reason he was worried that he didn't look good enough. He ended up deciding on something pretty simple, black ripped skinny jeans and his favorite dark blue turtleneck._ _ _ _

____Hyunjin knew as soon as the other boy spotted him. He was about 5 feet away when he heard a sharp gasp and heard footsteps coming towards him._ _ _ _

____"Hyunjin! Wow you look so good, I feel a little underdressed now." Jisung says with a nervous little giggle. Hyunjin had no idea what the other boy meant. He looked fantastic in his light blue jeans and dark purple button up, his boots making him look a couple inches taller than normal._ _ _ _

____Hyunjin felt himself blush as he realized that instead of responding to the younger boy, he'd been shamelessly checking him out.  
"Hi Jisung. You look great, you have nothing to worry about. I'm a little surprised honestly. I never would've expected you to take me here on our date." _ _ _ _

____Jisung smiled brightly at that and held his hand out for Hyunjin to take.  
"C'mon, I have things to show you."   
Hyunjin felt his heart stir a little in his chest as he reached out and took the other boy's hand. _ _ _ _

____They walked for about 5 minutes through the park on the concrete path, just talking about what they wanted to do after their senior year ends. Hyunjin was thoroughly impressed; he never would've guessed that Jisung of all people would be so passionate about producing music, but the other boy went off on a tangent about how excited he was to be a music production major and to learn about and be able to make his own music. It was adorable, seeing the way his face lit up just talking about it. When Hyunjin shared his love for dance with the other boy, he looked awestruck. Like the thought of Hyunjin dancing had blown his mind completely. After those 5 minutes of walking, they ended up at the base of a small hill._ _ _ _

____"After you, good sir" Jisung said with a small bow, smiling cheesily at Hyunjin._ _ _ _

____When they reached the top, Hyunjin gasped. It was beautiful. At the top of the hill there was a single cherry blossom tree that had been covered in small strings of battery operated fairy lights. Under the tree there was a big pink blanket with pillows all around it and on top of the blanket there was a small wicker picnic basket. From the top of the hill you could see everything. All the stars were perfectly illuminating the small city where they lived and if you looked closely you could even see the lake in the distance._ _ _ _

____"I know it's probably dumb and cheesy, but this is my favorite place in the world. I come here a lot when I want to get away from everything and just slow down. I thought it might be even better with some good company." Jisung said softly, snapping Hyunjin out of his shocked silence._ _ _ _

____"It's Beautiful Ji, I can't believe you did all of this for me."_ _ _ _

____"Of course I did. I only have one shot and I wanted to make it count." Jisung replied softly, slipping his hand into Hyunjin's and leading the other boy to the blanket to sit._ _ _ _

____For the next 4 hours they sat there together under the soft glow of the fairy lights and the night sky. They ate snacks that Jisung packed for them (chocolate covered strawberries, pb and j sandwiches, and fruit snacks) and they just talked. They got to know each other, they talked about their hopes, dreams, fears, favorite things and more. They laughed so hard they cried and then they laughed some more. Hyunjin had never imagined that all it would take for him to start falling for the annoying boy who asked him out every day was one date, but Jisung really was absolutely nothing like he seemed._ _ _ _

____Once they realized it was almost midnight, they started packing up and got ready to leave. They packed up the lights and all the pillows and blankets and left them under the tree for Jisung to come retrieve tomorrow._ _ _ _

____"Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for coming, I really appreciate you giving me this date. I had an amazing time tonight Jinnie. I hope maybe we can do this again. If not, like I said I'll l-"_ _ _ _

____Jisung's goodbye speech was cut off by Hyunjin, who had pulled the younger boy closer and softly pressed their lips together.  
When he finally pulled away, out of breath but smiling brightly, Hyunjin spoke. _ _ _ _

____"Han Jisung you are nothing like I thought and I'm sorry for judging you so harshly when I didn't even know you. I'm not saying after one night I'm in love with you or anything, but you're so sweet and so kind and so interesting. I'd love to go on more dates and see where this goes."_ _ _ _

____Jisung smiled back at him so widely Hyunjin wondered how it didn't hurt his cheeks.  
"I'd love to, thank you for giving me a chance. I really think this can end up being something beautiful". _ _ _ _

____And as he walked the rest of the way to his car, cheeks burning and smiling like he'd never smiled before, Hyunjin thought to himself  
"Yeah, I think so too."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, thank you so much for reading! fee; free to come follow me on twt @/sproutysungie


End file.
